powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beetitan
"Silver GB Ranger!" Beetitan is the beetle-type Cybuddy partner of Carlson (Gold GB Ranger). He can also become the Silver GB Ranger, part of the second set of GB Rangers to join the team. Biography Beetitan is Carlson's personal creation. Beetitan accompanied Carlson upon his return from Hyper Space, as he first introduced himself to Commander Tash & later the GB Rangers. He later reveals that he can morph into the Silver GB Ranger (though Cheetor comments it isn't so much as morphing as it is stripping) & coordinates his attacks with the Gold GB Ranger. As Carlson collects Enetron for his own purposes. He tells Beetitan to ask Tash for his own supply. It is revealed that he had stowed as trash data aboard a previous enemy Virazord from Hyper Space & now acts as a marker for the avatar of Carlson, who cannot come to Earth in person. As long as Beetitan is operational, he can conjure up the avatar of Carlson to operate on Earth. For a while, Beetitan & Carlson were restless, awaiting their official inclusion into the GB Rangers team with a steady supply of Enetron, even going after the tanks themselves. However, soon Carlson is back in the chain of command & receiving supplies of Enetron. The first supply was, however, intercepted by Enter, which was made worse when it was used to construct a new Virazord, made from the stolen Beetle Grappler blueprints. Carlson soon schooled Enter when he made quick work of the new Virazord with his original Beetle Grappler, despite it having given the other GB Rangers a hard time. The GB Rangers' next mission saw Beetitan teamed up with Amy while Carlson, Drew, & Bradley were fighting a Virazord underground. Personality Beetitan is a living testament to Carlson's belief that quirks make machines more interesting. Beetitan's "quirk" is that he likes appearing cool, though he has a habit of always standing in the way of Carlson, which greatly annoys his creator & partner. He is also a self-proclaimed egotist, appearing to have no concerns except for his own. However, underneath it all, Beetitan holds Carlson in high enough regard that, should harm come to him, Beetitan would be relentless protecting him. He even once appeared to go 'rogue', when he discovered that a particular 'Automon Card' contained the backup data that could fully restore Carlson, protecting the Viratron who carried it, while holding the GB Rangers at bay. He even went as far as threatening to destroy Carlson's avatar, for the sake of getting the data, counterintuitive as it may be. Silver GB Ranger The Silver GB Ranger is the GB Ranger persona for Beetitan. He achieves this form when he casts off his golden Cybuddy parts, retaining his arm braces & shoulder pads, which become more streamlined & change to a metallic blue. Once the Ranger suit is revealed, his head is revealed as a hollow GB Ranger helmet, which is "sealed" by the visor during the morphing sequence. Arsenal *Camphone *DriveBlade *Transpod Zords *Stag Jet Beetitan Beetitan is a humanoid Cybuddy capable of defense & combat. Underneath his outer Cybuddy shell is the humanoid form of the Silver GB Ranger. His armor becomes the Gold GB Ranger suit for Carlson, if they morph together. If Carlson is the only one that is morphing, Beetitan is able to send duplicates of the golden parts to trigger the Gold GB Ranger's morphing sequence. *Camphone Trivia *His name is a pormanteau of "Beetle" & "Titan". Category:GB Category:Silver Ranger Category:Cybuddies Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes